Dr. Hugh Cardwell's Theory of Relativity Wiki
Dr. Hugh Cardwell's Theory of Relativity This is a project I've been meaning to do for a long time! I want to transcribe and recreate Dr. Hugh Cardwell's derivation of Einstein's Theory of Relativity. I need help from some mathematicians and physicists! I remember being excited when Hugh gave me a copy of his derivation at the New School, Rome, back in 1979, and I always meant to honor him with my feedback about it. Well, it's better late than never, so please help me understand it! Robert Nissim RELATIVITY If two clocks, one in London and one in Sidney, are to be synchronized, the most accurate method is to send a radio signal from London at t = 0 by the London clock and for the Sidney clock to be set at 0 + d/c on receipt of the signal, where: d''' is the distance from London to Sidney, and '''c is the velocity of the radio signal. This method requires a prior determination of the velocity of light, and in this experiment only one clock can be used. With the use of one clock and the assumption that light and radar signals take as long (d/c) on the outward journey to a mirror as they do on the return journey it is then possible to say that the velocity of light is 2d/t where''' t''' is the time interval between dispatch of the light signal and its return as measured by our one clock. The velocity of light as measured by this process is 3''' x 1010 cm/sec-1.' We now choose units so that the velocity of light is unity (i.e. if the unit of time is 1 second, then the unit of distance (“1 Red Queen”) will be '''3 x 108' metres. So, the velocity of light = 1 Red Queen/sec''' Now, using such units, we construct a map of our system. At the origin of our system '(0, 0) ('the x coordinate is used for an Easterly direction and y for a Northerly direction), we have an observer '''β0. He can check that there is an observer at β1 'one unit to the East of him ('1,0) by sending out a light signal at t = 0 and receiving it back on an Easterly bearing at t = 2 (this light signal could also have been coded to start the clock at β1 '''at '''t=1 which by this means would have been synchronized with the clock at 'β0 '). Einstein01.jpg|Page 1 Einstein02.jpg|Page 2 Einstein03.jpg|Page 3 Einstein04.jpg|Page 4 Einstein05.jpg|Page 5 Einstein06.jpg|Page 6 Einstein07.jpg|Page 7 Einstein08.jpg|Page 8 Einstein09.jpg|Page 9 Einstein10.jpg|Page 10 Einstein11.jpg|Page 11 Einstein12.jpg|Page 12 Einstein13.jpg|Page 13 Einstein14.jpg|Page 14 Einstein15.jpg|Page 15 Einstein16.jpg|Page 16 Describe your topic Step 1 is transcribing Hugh Cardwells original document. There are 16 handwritten pages (See Photos section). PLEASE NOTE THAT PAGE 1 IS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PHOTOS PAGE. See where the transcription has reached, and contribute as much transcribing as you have time for! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse